Phantom Lord
by MicPed
Summary: My take on the events after the movie SPECTRE.


**Phantom Lord**

 **Copenhagen: Frosty November day**

Bond stands in the lobby of hotel D'angleterre and receives his room keys. We see the receptionist, but not Bond.

James Bond:"Bond, James Bond!"

Hotel receptionist: "Thank you and here are your keys… elevator is to your right. We hope you enjoy your stay, Mr. Bond."

James Bond: "Thank you"

Without showing his face, he exits the lobby and enters the elevator. In the hotel room, he prepares for his mission. Thin/light state of the art bullet proof vest, camera glasses, ear receiver (for audio contact with Moneypenny), thermal camera and improved Walther PPK. We see Bond´s face for the first time as he contacts Moneypenny. His mission: Search and destroy SPECTRE agents in Copenhagen. SPECTRE has recently surfaced after a year's absence. MI6 have gained information, that a small task force is to meet on foreign soil. They plan to free their leader Ernest Blofeld and other SPECTRE members from their prisons in an operation called "Phantom Lord".

James Bond: "Good to go, place and info!"

Money Penny: "Blekingegade 2, first door on your right. Four agents... Good luck, James"

James Bond: "Keep you informed, over for now"

Bond takes a taxi cab to the address. With his thermal camera, he locates the four SPECTRE members inside the flat. Using his Danish language skills, he manages to get past the building's front door. Inside the building he uses his trusted Walther PPK with silencer to shoot open the door. He kills one SPECTRE agents, while the three others flee out the back door. An action-packed sequence through Copenhagen begins, where Bond hunts the SPECTRE commando between cars and well-known locations. Bond manages to kill two more agents, but in a fist fight he loses to the SPECTRE leader, who escapes. Bond manages to take a few blurry images of the leader's face, with his camera glasses.

 **Burlington bunker aka "Nest":**

It's been years since the events in "SPECTRE" and the MI program has officially been disbanded by the government, because it has been too vulnerable to maul infiltration. Instead, it has become a hidden black book operation, officially non-existent, but secretly financed by the government. (Burlington Bunker is the new secret base of the MI)

Back at "Nest" the leader of the SPECTRE group is identified as Ian Walther, through the images Bond took.

In the MI8 department, Megan Rose is sitting in front of her computer: "Ian Walther… born in Cardiff… catholic upbringing. Wow… Counterintelligence (MI5), Secret Intelligence Service and Foreign Office (MI6), Signals interception and communications security (MI8), Technical Intelligence worldwide (MI10) and special weapons expert. Dishonorable discharge from all MI activities five years ago. According to his last psychology test, only months before his discharge, he showed narcissistic tendencies, anti-authoritarian behavior and extreme religious points of view. Classic borderline fanatic."

James Bond: "Looks like, since his discharge, he's become very anti-government as well. Served almost ten years in four different MI sections, but grew jaded with government policies. He has since become a gun for hire. As always... Interesting guy! "

Megan Rose: "You know him?"

James Bond: "Briefly, we did one mission together"

MI Employee: "Bond, M wants you in his office right away."

James Bond: "Thank you, keep me informed if there's anything else important about this guy"

Megan Rose: "Will do"

 **M office:**

M suspects that the information about "Operation Phantom Lord" (that SPECTRE wants to use a task force to free Blofeld and other SPECTRE members from prison) is false and that this information possibly has been leaked by MI agent "Archangel" as a smokescreen. M suspect that "Archangel" is a SPECTRE double agent and sends James Bond to attain the truth from "Archangel" on the island of Menorca.

M: "Good morning, 007."

James Bond: "Good morning, Sir. Are the quarters growing on you, Sir?"

M: "As a black book operation, I do feel safer, but I do miss my view over the Thames... I get right to it, Bond. These resent conflicts with SPECTRE are unusual and do not fit their usual style of stealth. It's like they want an open confrontation with the government, but why? Something big is about to happen and we do not know what. I have reason to believe, that our agent "Archangel" is playing a shady game. She has apparently come across vital information, which she only can give face to face. She will meet you on an island along the Spanish coast. Details will follow. I want you to find out what she really knows."

James Bond: "All this points to a new more aggressive course of management in the SPECTRE hierarchy. With Blofelds authority crippled, new forces must have muscled themselves to the top."

M: "When the prime minister officially issued the disbandment of the MI after our last encounter with SPECTRE, it ripped a hole in the infrastructure. The government decided the best way to protect us from mauls, was to make us non-existent publicly, but I don´t think our enemies took the bait. I think SPECTRE knows about us... but how much?"

James Bond: "These recent movements by SPECTRE are only the beginning. I will meet with "Archangel" and find out, what she knows. Good day, sir."

M: "Good luck, 007"

 **The island of Menorca:**

Warm summer evening in the Cova d'en Xoroi. "Archangel" wears a black cocktail dress and James Bond his tuxedo. They meet at the bar. James also notices two beautiful twin sisters in the cova watching him.

James Bond: "Have you visited the stone monuments called Taulas´?"

"Archangel": "I prefer Stonehenge in the Winter"

James Bond smiles: "May I buy you a drink, Angel?"

"Archangel": "Vodka martini, shaken not stirred."

James Bond: "Two, please"

Bartender: "Coming right up"

They walk to a table.

"Archangel": "James Bond, 00 status, license to kill. Attended Eton College, but removed because of girl trouble. Then Fettes College, Cambridge and University of Geneva. Joins ministry of defence, becomes a lieutenant in the royal naval volunteer reserve, ending as a commander.

They reach a table and sit.

James Bond: "Please, do continue"

"Archangel": "Then a position within the "Secret Service" and rises to the rank of principal officer, all the way to MI6. Degree in Oriental languages, Fluent in French, Italian, German and Russian. Companion of the Order of St Michael and St George. Only child of late Andrew Bond of Glencoe and Swiss mother, Monique Delacroix. Once married… "

James Bond:"Alright, enough, what information have you come across."

"Archangel": "… And sensitive… Former MI agent Ian Walther, the man you chased in Copenhagen, is possibly providing SPECTRE with his knowledge."

James Bond: "Ian has no access to information regarding MI operations or whereabouts. What use could he be for SPECTRE? Does "Phantom Lord" mean anything to you?"

"Archangel": "No, can't say it does. Nonetheless, James, Ian is dangerous. I have gained information that our field operations in China and Russia are in peril. Ian Walther and SPECTRE may strike our agents there at any time."

James Bond: "I will need to get this information to headquarters, but I'll need details… Care for a dance?"

"Archangel" smiles, stretching out her hand.

Bond looks at her, while dancing close: "Archangel" … highest of Angels. The devil started out as an "Archangel", he betrayed god and was banished from heaven."

"Archangel": "I guess anyone can be corrupted"

James Bond looks intensely at her: "Yes, I guess anyone can. Can we go to your hotel room? You can provide me with further details there!"

"Archangel" smiles: "I think, that can be arranged. Just give me a moment to freshen up"

Angel and James in bed... kissing.

James Bond: "Phantom Lord" what is it?"

"Archangel": "I can't… they kill me and you too"

James Bond: "People have already died and many more will follow. Did you inform them about me? What is operation "Phantom Lord"? How much did they pay you to betray everything you stand for? Do the right thing and I can protect you. Lie again and I will be the last thing you see."

"Archangel": "Promise me you protect me, if I tell you. What Ian is planning is massive...you can't even begin to imagine…it will shake the entire system to its very co…"

Archangel is killed on the bed by a sniper bullet through the window. James hides behind the bed. Bond hunts the assassin all over the beautiful landscapes of Menorca and eventually kills the sniper. It turns out to be one of the twin sisters from the cova.

James returns to England. He receives the news from Megan Rose, that "Nest" has been attacked and taken over by SPECTRE. He hears about Ian's real plan (Phantom Lord) and Ian's wish to meet with him. James sends out a distress call to all MI6 field agents.

 **Government building**

Megan Rose: "James, SPECTRE has taken over "Nest". They knew exactly where and when to strike. They knew that no official governmental interference would occur, if "Nest" is taken by enemies. They knew the location of "Nest" and they knew that our forces were weakened. This is the actual operation "Phantom Lord."

James Bond: "How could they get access to this kind of information?"

Megan Rose: "Ian has been watching us for years. I work for MI8 and I am telling you this guy is good. He has been listening in on our conversations, reading our mails, tapped and bugged everything, since the government disbanded the MI. He knew that MI still existed as a black book operation and he knew every corner of the bunker. He has taken MI supervisors hostage. MI5, 6, 8 and 10 to be specific, including a few other senior staff members and Q, Felix, Moneypenny."

James Bond: "Very clever... the government cannot deploy police or military, because the MI does not officially exist anymore, and it would be a disaster for the prime minister to admit, that he lied about this matter. But how did Ian know to strike right now, that our own forces are at a minimum presence?"

Megan Rose: "That was the whole purpose of the false information that "Archangel" leaked. The forged "Phantom Lord" operation should affect a finger in the ant nest. It was fed to us, so that we go into panic mode and deploy our forces to various prison facilities and high-risk locations. The plan was to get as many armed forces and agents away from "Nest" as possible, even you. Then "Nest" would be an easy target for SPECTRE. They used sleeping gas and they were dressed as maintenance employees."

James Bond: "Did he communicate anything?"

Megan Rose: "Ian wants to exchange the hostages for Ernest Blofeld and other criminal high rollers. His last message before cutting all communication was "James Bond/negotiator". But why does he only want to negotiate with you?"

James Bond: "The hostages are working in MI5, 6, 8 and 10. The same departments Ian worked for. This is personal for him. He wants to punish me and the MI."

Megan Rose: "Why you?"

James Bond: "Because of what I represent. As I told you, Ian and I have history together. On a mission, I prevented Ian from killing an innocent civilian. In his view I "endangered" the mission. Ian thinks that the end justifies the means and he hates what he calls my "misplaced" heroism and "old fashion" honor. I know Ian's type and the bloodshed he will unleash from the standard "No to terrorist's demands". But maybe that is what he is counting on…."

Megan Rose: "Counting on what?"

James Bond: "That I do not dare to say "No"

The meeting is confirmed through flashlights Morse-code, between Mi and SPECTRE agents.

Before the meeting with Ian, James sends a distress call to all remaining 00 field agents to return to "Nest". They have seven hours, before the meeting, for a rescue and to end the siege.

 **Meeting with the 00 agents:**

William Jones: "James, we got your message. Agent 008 William Jones, this is 004 and 009. We do not think other 00 agents received the message or were captured, possibly killed. "Nest" has no communication going in or out. It has shut down all its prime functions and only basic systems are running. We can get no information exchange going with anyone. We are basically blind and cut off without back up."

James Bond: "We need a blueprint of the bunker, floor plans, anything that will…"

Bond is contacted by Moneypenny through tap code. She still has the receiver, she used in Copenhagen to communicate to his earpiece. She gives James vital information, about the hostage's whereabouts and SPECTRE manpower.

James Bond: "SOS… Eve, can you hear me. I am here, continue"

Money Penny: "O K"

James Bond: "She is answering, pen and paper, quick! Eve, how many SPECTRE agents are there?"

Money Penny: "1 3"

James Bond: "Thirteen, where are you?"

Money Penny: "D P O T"

James Bond: "Depot, which depot and where?

No more communication...

James Bond: "We move, arrange everything for a night attack."

An action packed 40 min sequence begins, where James Bond and his 00 team, in black op gear, infiltrates the building to eliminate the SPECTRE cohort and free the MI hostages. They get help from Megan Rose, who escaped the attack and knows the bunker well.

Ian confronts the section chiefs:

Ian Walther: "Gentlemen... I guess you never thought you'd see me again"

MI5 chief: "You were always a loose gun, Ian… but an effective one. But like an ill-disciplined schoolboy, you were always sent from one department to the next. What do you know about selfless serving, discipline and self-sacrifice?

Ian Walther: "I will test your discipline regarding self-sacrifice soon enough"

MI6 Chief: "Ian, whatever this is, whatever plan you have. This will be seen and handled like a terrorist attack."

Ian Walther: "If officials were involved... yes. But no one is watching, and no one has to act politically correct. This place does not exist officially, therefore no official rules apply. Here, the gun god makes the rules"

MI8 chief: "Gun god… and you see yourself as a religious man. What about your faith?"

Ian Walther: "God works in mysterious ways. I never question the path he puts me on.

MI10 Chief: "Nest is surrounded. Maybe the government will not get involved, but we have our own armed forces. You will never get out of here"

Ian Walther: "Well, it's a test of will isn't it? Let's see who's stronger and let's see how willing they are to sacrifice you, to get to me."

"Honey Trap" (twin sister of the assassin killed by Bond on Menorca): "I want this Agent… this 007."

Ian Walther: "I have planned this for too long to have it spoiled by you. I am sorry for your loss, but I need him."

Bond and his team have entered "Nest". Rose directs the team through the many corridors, hallways, cross sections and departments. On their way they eliminate SPECTRE guards, disconnect cameras and open electronic sealed doors. They stealth on... searching every depot. Bond is suddenly cut off by an electronic door. He faces the twin assassin "Honey Trap". She is an expert in knives and hand-to-hand combat and wants revenge for her sister's death. After a furious fight, Bond kills her with his superior knife skills. He takes a separate route from his team, but meets up with them. They get to the furthest depot room in the vast bunker complex, where Ian and the hostages are. They cut the power and use infrared goggles. In the midst of the fire fight, Ian escapes through a small air-shaft.

James Bond and his team have successfully freed the hostages and killed or captured all of the SPECTRE henchmen. Ian Walther escaped, but James confronts him outside the "Nest" building. It is raining, they are alone, and they point their guns at each other. Bond´s gun is empty.

Through his affiliation with SPECTRE, Ian has gained knowledge of the Bond/Blofeld connection. He wants to show that even Bond is a corruptible soul and wants him to join SPECTRE. With Bonds vast knowledge on spy trade and Blofelds criminal mastermind, SPECTRE will be the most effective business enterprise/lethal terror organization in the world.

A battle for Bonds very soul begins, where good and evil are merely points of view. Ian wants to show, that bond is basically alone, his only family Blofeld and that he is destined to join SPECTRE.

 **Showdown:**

Ian Walther: "What is it with you? What do you owe these people, James… or this country? Patriotism is a corroded Victorian term, loyalty can be bought and honor is for sale. There is no moral foundation of good or evil, only business. SPECTRE is a business, nothing else. I am only doing this, because your government forces me. Are you morally good, James… a hero? Can you judge me? How many people have you killed and how many innocent people are dead because of you. You have a license… so do soldiers. Is that morally good enough? You think I am the bad guy… a terrorist? What about your terror?!"

James Bond: "It's always the same excuse, Ian. You're a believer, aren't you? Mathew 7:3 "Why do you look at the speck of sawdust in your brother's eye and pay no attention to the plank in your own eye? Take a damn look at yourself, before you speak to me about morals and justification of your actions. Maybe neither of us should dare speak about things, we know nothing about."

Ian Walther: "And your life... James? You were brought up to be a governmental instrument and nothing else. From orphan to state property. Are your colleagues at MI6 your family? Believe me...MI will replace you in a heartbeat, no ties remaining. The only person even remotely resembling family to you is in a cell, where you put him. And what is left after MI6… you ride into the sunset!? In fifteen years you are gonna be in some hole in Mexico… fat, old, thinking back on your prime and this moment, when you could have become a god. Don't you see, SPECTRE is your destiny! You hate Stavro, fine… we do him in… take over you and me. We can do anything, James. You have been their puppet long enough! Your "spy, seduce, kill" days are over! What do you say?"

James Bond: "Maybe you are right, and I will not go to a heaven and maybe I'll die alone! But I will be damned if I sell my soul to a second-rate megalomaniac like you."

Ian Walther screams in anger, as he fires his gun at Bond. Bond is hit, and Ian Walther is killed by M and Felix, who witnessed the scene in hiding (Bond is saved by people, who care about him, despite what Ian advocated).

Long shot: Bond is laying on the ground. Felix checks Ian, while M checks James. Fade out.

 **Secret hospital facility:**

M, Q, Felix and Moneypenny sit around Bond's hospital bed. He is sleeping. You see the doctor from behind. He turns to M.

Hospital doctor: "He is gonna be alright. He is tough."

M: "Thank you, Doctor. Well, let's give him some rest. Felix, meet me at my office later and Moneypenny, I still need the documents about the Burlington case. Q… do your gadget… thing."

M leaves whiles Q, MP and Felix linger for a bit... watching over Bond.

One month later

 **M office:**

M: "Ah... 007. Come in."

James Bond: "Reporting back for duty, Sir."

M: "How is the shoulder?"

James Bond: "Healing, Sir"

M: "Glad to hear it. Now, SPECTRE has no idea if you are dead or alive, which gives us a strategic advantage. For the moment, we will keep it that way. Until the time is right, you are to stay undercover and out of sight. See Q and have this sensor implanted. It keeps track of heart rate and position. Should your pulse and/or location be extremely out of the ordinary, it will trigger an armed response. "

James Bond: "Yes, sir. Will that be all?"

M looking at papers: "For now, yes."

James Bond: "Very good, sir. One more thing, sir. May I ask how you are?"

M still looking at papers: "All good, 007… Thank you."

James Bond: "Sir"

M still looking at papers: "007?... You forgot the sensor"

James Bond: "So I did, sir. Good day."

M: "Good day, 007"

M looking up with a little smile, as Bond leaves the room.

Moneypenny: "Well, forced vacation. I have some vacation time coming up"

James Bond: "Something tells me, a tropical island is out of the question."

Moneypenny: "Home cooking and a movie sound fine too."

James Bond smiles: "Yes, a welsh cawl does sound nice."

Moneypenny: "Where will you go, you are under surveillance now"

James Bond: "I will get in touch with you, as soon as I am settled in"

Sometime later Moneypenny receives info and coordinates. She drives to Scotland, to Skyfall's old location. In the woods nearby, she sees light in a small cottage. She knocks on the door and finds it empty, but a welsh cawl is cooking on the primitive stove. She sets up the table, as Bond enters. He smiles, and she smiles back.

As they sit down, his special communicator texts a message: "Devil may smile"

Bond texts back: "Saint Michael ascends".

Moneypenny looks disappointed... Bond looks serious. Bond theme sets in.


End file.
